Time
by Feliciano Luigina Holmes
Summary: miniseries i am doing with Luke/Percy :3 hope you like it!
1. Leaving You

Time-Leaving you

_/It breaks my heart to see you cry  
And baby, it's the only way I stay alive  
Green eyes, blue skies  
Natural disasters when he cries  
Green eyes, they're mine  
It's only a matter of time./_

"Please, don't cry!" Luke whispered wiping the tears off the other boys face with his thumb. "Percy please it's only for a while. I promise then I will come right back."

"But that's just that! You won't!" he cried leaning into the touch. "He won't let you go! Luke…"

The elder demi-god's eyes softened. "Percy don't give me that look. I don't like it either but I have no choice in this. The gods said I have to go so I have to go."

"But I say you shouldn't! You can't!"

The waves that were calm and peaceful just moment ago were rushing up the beach in a sort of motion that if it continued, the camp would flood. That part was obvious and Dionysius couldn't protect anyone from a tidal wave. He gripped Percy's shoulders.

"I have two days left just calm down please?" he pulled him into a hug. He shook with sobs tears staining his features.

"I just got you and now you have to go!" Luke rubbed his back letting the salty water stain his 'Camp Half-Blood' shirt.

"I will be back Persues Jackson. That I promise."


	2. Dreaming of You

Here is my bitchass rant for all you anti-yaoi anti-me critics.

You pathetic wimps. You can't even give an email? (I am not talking to you red*robin :3 thanks 4 the comment btw) you won't give me a way to talk to you so I can explain my thoughts? You are lacking a backbone. And you know who you are.

I am already a depressed skitzo teen girl with raging hormones BACK OFF! I don't need you fuckers pissing me off. I lost 2 really good friends this year and almost committed suicide. Do you really want to be the cause of my death? Really?

Plus LUKE _**IS**_ A SECRET AGENT MAN!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sorry for that friends! I have been a little mad and sad and sick so meh sorry if I don't update I know I promised multitudes of you that I will so I will to the best of my abilities!

Quick explanation: LUKE IS UNDERCOVER!!!!!!!!! Percy is the only one that knows, No one knows about their relationship cept Grover (cuz he CAN!!!!!)

Anything else PM me :D I will happily reply if your nice :D :D :D :D

Onto part 2!!!!!! YEAH *fail* XD

Time- Dreaming of You

_/You're tainted, I'm shaking  
I hope you turn around in time  
Tide's changing, I'm waiting  
you and I are one of a kind  
(You're changing)  
I've been a both of our fears/_

Percy glared at Kelli. That should be _him_ with Luke. That should be _him_ at Luke's side. But no it was a bimbo demon who was purposely trying to feel him up.

He clenched his fists tightly. Little crescent moons appeared on his palm and bleed slightly. He wanted to slam his fist right in her face and watched her cry and obsess over it

Oh how he wanted to reach out to that perfect face. He hadn't seen him for so long he forgot the feel of the others skin. The shimmery scar that stained his cheek, the way he would play with his hands, the feel of the rougher calloused hands on his softer much more feminine skin. Or the slight musky scent that reminded Percy of apples. Ironic.

He was eve in the fabled Garden of Eden and Luke was the snake, smooth and sly. He would be the downfall of him but how good sins taste. And how everyone of them is precious to you. It was the story of life.

"Luke," he whispered sadly/ the dark mysterious eyes turned to him, or where he would be if he was actually there.

"Something wrong?" Kelli asked running a hand up his arm and resting on his shoulder.

Luke glared and pushed it off. "Nothing now go away and do your damn job!" Luke looked back at him walking closer to him. "Percy?"

Green eyes shot open and Percy sat up on the couch. Grover looked at him curiously from his seat opposite the flustered teen.

"You okay?"

"No." he said looking at the running TV. "I had another dream again. He saw me this time or heard me. Grover how long?"

"It's been three years since he left and one year since you have seen him in person." He said playing with Annabeth hair. She smiled and curled up closer to him still deeply asleep.

"I really wish I hadn't cleared the stables so that I _could_ see him. but I know that if Kronos got Nico then I could never forgive myself and neither could Luke." Percy whispered.

"I know what you mean." Grover said with a nod.

Percy smile and yawned. He knew that he would see him again this year.


	3. Finding You

Okay all of you have good valid points I am going to edit and repost if I have time!! (seriously I have an ass load of work and am squeezing this in because let's face it math sucks.)

Channy4EverandEver: Whaaaaaaaaaaat? Are you playing around? Cuz if you are I will happily reply. XD sorry just a little ditzy.

Red*robin- :D chapter 3? I will try. Yeah I got a REALLY bad nasty comment from someone on deviantArt and it wasn't a comment or critique it was just a vicious flame that made me cry. Then mad then I got even :D. But anyways it literally ruined my relationships, and Christmas and b-day. I don't have a thick skin but I try not to let it get to me :D. I will finish it and there is a sequel in the mist waiting to be found. Yeah they are in the "Labyrinth" all of them except chapter 1 and 4 are in book four. And YES!!! Groverbeth…. Sorry my friend and I were in the theater and we both LOVE this couple. to bad there is only like a few stories. They will have some time together later in this chap. Hope it does good ;).

Wings of a Faerie (comment 1): thank you for that EXTREMILY helpful insight and I thank you for saying it nicely unlike others (not really anyone on here). Thank you for liking it :D I am glad you did.

Wings of a Faerie (comment 2): I get naturally defensive :D I am sorry. The story was originally a one-shot but then I got more and more ideas to fill the spaces. The characters are ment to be ooc. Are you the same around a loved one and friends? I certainly didn't mean to offend Rick Riordan but that's life and how I roll. :D I do explain but I guess I wanted It to be confusing because I am so used to writing confusing stories that don't make sense until the end or the next part (no one EVER sees those so maybe that's why everyone is thoroughly confused). And yes I agree that statement was harsh and it did remind me of a comment (as stated before) on dA. It really offended me and I won't go back into that. And yes I would appreciate it if you would be my beta it's just lol XD I don't know how that works so! Lol. So PM me :D .

Okay thank you for all the reviews! I really appreciate it. It has been one of my best weeks this year (no exaggeration). And for all this here is a treat :D

a !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (it's like a lemon but you want more XDDD )

O.O -------- O.O

Time- Finding You

I've been a both of our fears  
Over my sore ears  
I still can't pick my favorite place  
(don't make me)  
The contour of your lips,  
They match your continents  
And I still love the way that you taste

Mindlessly wandering through the Labyrinth for days was wearing on all three of them, especially Percy. Annabeth was depressed, she hadn't see Grover for days and Rachel was keeping something from him and it made him frustrated.

They had stopped and were camping out in the middle of some odd open area they stumbled on.

Rachel sat quietly prodding at the flames. She was curled up head on her knees.

"Percy," she said suddenly. "Do you like someone?" Percy inwardly groaned. He didn't want to have another awkward conversation with a girl explain how he wasn't in to girls. Especially Annabeth was still pissed that she was embarrassed in front of several of her siblings at camp.

"Rachel, I don't like you in that way I-,"

"No, no, no, no, no, not me! I wasn't talking about _me_ at all _or_ Annabeth. Someone else." She sat quietly. "I was asking about that one guy with the nasty scar and blonde hair. The one you kept staring at when he wasn't looking then he looked at you when no one was looking and you weren't paying attention."

"Luke?" he gave an uncomfortable "brush off" laugh. She didn't buy it obviously. He turned serious. "Yes I do. He told before via iris message he had to do that so he could move on."

"Move on?"

"Move his army through the maze. If he would maybe die and he knows that so…" Percy drifted off.

Rachel gave a small smile. "Well I am rooting for you." They way she said that seemed strained in a way.

"Thanks." He smiled back. No one at camp smiled at him when he mentioned the "traitor." They held a sort of prejudiced towards him, even though most of them knew Luke before Percy did.

"Well I am going to follow Annabeth and get some sleep, so should you." Percy nodded and watched her crawl into her sleeping bag and fall asleep.

It felt like hours were passing to Percy

The fire, not being attended to, dimmed, almost out of life. A loud _clang!_ Came from behind him and he turned around.

Nothing. Just the ever empty moving corridor and paths of the labyrinth he turned back to the fire not paying any attention to anything but the dancing flickers of light.

"Persues Jackson," a voice whispered in his ear. "I was not expecting you here." He felt Luke lick the shell of Percy's ear.

"Ahh! Luke," he whispered as Luke trailed down Percy neck. "Not here!"

"Oh yes here," he undid Percy's jeans and shoved his hand down them. "That fight got me riled." He stroked the younger's hardening length. He gave out a moan and tangled his fingers in the shaggy unmistakable blonde hair.

"Luke!" he gasped as a cold hand traveled up his shirt. Luke's nail nicked one of Percy's nipples and he squeaked.

"Hmn Percy," he whispered huskily in his ear feeling himself harden. He pinched the hardened nub and Percy gave a loud moan that echoed in the hall.

"You are going to have to be quieter or I am going to punish you." He whispered kissing the back of Percy's neck.

He gave off a gasp. "Ah Luke oh my gods I am going to come." This made Luke smirk and he rubbed the tip of the smaller boy's member. "Luke he screamed and came into Luke's hand.

Luke pulled his hand out of Percy's pants. It was coated in whit sticky cum.

Percy was flushed and panting slightly. He turned around in Luke's arms so they were face to face.

Luke chastely kissed Percy and put their foreheads together.

"Now my hand is sticky." He joked. Weather Luke liked it or not he _was_ a son of Hermes.

"Well I wasn't the one who decided it would be a good idea to stick my hand places it doesn't belong."

"Oh, It belongs there as it does here," he grabbed Percy's exposed ass, "here," he grabbed his crotch make Percy gasp and blush. "and here," he used his clean hand and grabbed Percy's hand holding it to his heart. "Mmm I don't want to leave you again."

"Me either." Percy whispered with a sigh.

Percy kissed Luke wrapping his arms around his neck and entwining his hand in his hair.

Luke nibbled on Percy's bottom lip and sucked on it earning a moan and entrance to the others mouth.

Luke carefully laid him down not breaking the kiss. He massaged the smaller boys tongue exploring every inch every centimeter he could as he pushed Percy's shirt up. Running a hand over the lithe muscles.

They broke for air each panting.

"I have to go now Percy or else my 'bodyguard' will start looking for me." He gave him a quick kiss grabbed his sword and jacket. He waved and disappeared into the dark again.

Percy smiled still staring at the place where Luke was previously. He zipped up his pants and did the button and pulled down his shirt.

"Subtle Percy," Rachel said looking at him with pink cheeks.

He smiled and chuckled guiltily. "I'm sorry."

"So was that Luke?"

"Uhuh." He smiled happily.

"No wonder Annabeth picked Grover." She giggled jokingly.

"Shut up! I have been listening to the moaning and interrupted my sleeping no thanks to seaweed brain. Now silence I want sleep."

They giggled and soon fell asleep.

**Fin.**


	4. Telling

Oh hey guys! I love you all and thank you for your support! Um this is hard to say but, well I might be taking a break for a month or so. I might be gone a little less because you guys inspire me!!

There will be a few more uploads after this and then you won't see me for a several weeks. Yay?

Oh and for whoeveryouare who commented on here. Percy is gay!! He is like one of my friends who is gay you durhur XD.

Well here ya go the next part to Time.

**Telling-**

Percy inwardly groaned. This was the one thing he didn't want to do. Alone. But he knew he had too.

The Gods were supposedly secretly plotting something. He was scared that they were plotting to kill Luke because his body was taken over by Kronos.

He bit his bottom lip and ran a hand through his hair. He sighed and threw a drachma into the rainbow.

"Poseidon," he whispered and instantly he saw his father.

"Percy! What is it? You look seasick." He chuckled. "You really look scared son what's wrong?"

"Um… Dad what are you planning to do about Luke?"

"Percy I can't quite-,"

"Tell me please?"

"Why?"

He was silent. ", maybe."

"I don't speak that language…"

Percy avoided his Dads eyes and blushed. "I am dating Luke. I am gay and mom doesn't know… yet."

Poseidon let the words sink in slowly. His eyes widened and he froze.

"Dad?" he questioned. He shrugged as the god stopped everything. "Okay… I'm going to go now so… Bye!"

As soon as he hung up Percy cursed. "Gah! I forgot to ask him the plan!"

-2 weeks later-

"Brother?" Zeus asked trying to gain his siblings attention.

"WHY?!" He suddenly cried falling to the floor foaming at the mouth.

Zeus gasped and slowly backed away.


	5. The Locket

Okay here is one of my favorite parts in the series it's kinda my interpretation. The thought actually inspired the sequel… which will soon be up XD.

**Locket-**

"Please Luke!" he cried tears streaming heavily down his face. "Please drink some ambrosia! You can heal and live. Live with me!"

"Tempting," he joked. "But Percy not this time." He wheezed his own salty tears trickling down his face. He gripped Percy's hand and dropped a small box in it. "Don't open it until I am gone."

"No!" He cried. "You'll live I swear!"

"Shh-shh," he cooed cupping Percy's face in his hand.

Annabeth turned from the sight hiding her sobs as they racked her smaller frame. Grover tentatively rubbed her back calming the crying teenage girl.

"Percy, your eyes look like the misty storm we have gone through together." He kissed him groaning slightly at the still throbbing pain emitting from his injury. "I love you Persues Jackson. Don't forget me."

"I'll die without you! Please don't go!"

Sobs racked his body. Luke wiped the tears from his face. "Don't you dare give up. Live your life and keep going."

They kissed once again and when he relaxed back down he in haled and reflexively exhaled. His body stopped and his blue eyes lost their memorable mischivious glint.

Luke was gone.

"No! No! Gods why?" he cried shuddering and holding onto the body.

"Percy. He is gone." Grover whispered next to his friend pulling him off the body. "He died we need to go!"

Hours passed. Days slowly dragged on and the small box remained sealed and unopened.

Percy dragged himself out of bed and he looked at the dresser. In the middle of it was the small box dust all around it. He sighed and chipped off the wax opening the box. He pulled aside the single layer of tissue paper and found a note.

It read:

Don't give up and don't forget.  
I love you  
-Luke

A few tears escaped his eyes and he blinked back the rest and he looked at the small gift. It was a celestial bronze locket. Round and engraved.

On the outside it had the small engraving that was of a flying shoe and trident placed over the middle of it. Inside was a picture Annabeth took when Luke was teaching him archery.

"I'll see you again…"

**FIN.**


End file.
